Mew Sora
by Juni-Darklight
Summary: A girls parents die in a fire as she travels to her cousins Ryou to find solace only to discover the intense jealosy of Ichigo and the other mew's. What can Sora do to gain the mew mew's trust and win over a totally unexpected love. Rated T to be safe.R
1. Prolouge

Hello In case you didn't read the user name my name is sounds like sports announcer Juni-Darklight or a nickname Amarante (means flower that never fades. All I did was go on and found one that I liked. It's the unofficial user-name that I'll change each chappie!!!) obviosly over exited……. Well enjoy the story. By the way this is just the prologue so it will be extremely short as I attempt to drag you into the story. Please review.

_My name is Sora I am a mew mew… _I gazed at my brand new diary and sighed loudly. A crackling and popping sound filled the air and intense heat came to me. Suddenly the smoke detector started ringing like crazy. I dropped my diary and stood up panicking. A scream pierced the air like an arrow and I recognized it as my sisters.

"Kitiara!!!!" I screamed trying frantically to find where she cried for me from. As I reached her room and felt the door, that was blazing hot, I heard her final bloodcurdling scream pierce the air, and my heart. Roiling smoke came from around the corners of her door, choking me with its inky blackness. I staggered out the door and cried out for help my breath giving out on me. A blackness came over me as I collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1 A flustered nurse

Chapter 1 – A flustered nurse

Thank you, Cherryll for reviewing my brand new username will be _dramatic silence_ Kana (which means Power) Enjoy my Chapter one of Sora's story PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Recap**:

**_My name is Sora I am a mew mew… _I gazed at my brand new diary and sighed loudly. A crackling and popping sound filled the air and intense heat came to me. Suddenly the smoke detector started ringing like crazy. I dropped my diary and stood up panicking. A scream pierced the air like an arrow and I recognized it as my sisters. **

"**Kitiara!!!!" I screamed trying frantically to find where she cried for me from. As I reached her room and felt the door, that was blazing hot, I heard her final bloodcurdling scream pierce the air, and my heart. Roiling smoke came from around the corners of her door, choking me with its inky blackness. I staggered out the door and cried out for help my breath giving out on me. A blackness came over me as I collapsed on the ground.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up panicked. _Kitiara _my thoughts cried out as a piercing cry shook the air. Several moments passed before I realized it was mine. I looked at my surroundings in awe. White surrounded me and a panicky nurse stood by the door.

I smiled and rolled my shoulders. _It was just a bad dream. Kit's fine! _I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked confused.

"Yeah." I replied calmly and stood up gazing at the white bandages on my arm. "So what happened to me to get me in this dump?" she glared at me offended.

"You are in the _hospital _because you were injured in a fire." She replied testily. I shrugged and walked around.

"When can I leave?" I asked. She glared at me a jealous note entering her eyes.

"Your rich cousin has sent for your return to him the day you awaken." She slowly answered. I gazed out the window. _So Ryou wants me to go to Japan with him _I thought to myself angrily.

"Thanks for telling me. How am I getting to the airport?" I asked noticing the room was bare of any personal possessions.

" A taxi." Came her simple reply. "Get ready. Your clothes are in the bathroom." I got changed and followed her outside to the cab. She gave a heartless wave as the taxi drove away.

_Here I come Ryou. _Came my thought as the hospital left my sight _here I come…_

"thank you for taking Mega Taxi" the driver told me as I stepped out. I entered the airport feeling out of place in the sea of suitcases and loudspeakers. I found a woman behind a desk in a nice uniform.

"Hello miss may I help you?" she asked me in a low monotone. I nodded.

"I'm Sora Mitkata I have a plane reservation to japan?" I asked. She checked on her computer. Then she nodded quickly.

"You have a private flight to Tokyo follow me." She stated. She carefully placed a card on the desk in front of her.

_Unavailable Next Desk Please. _

It read. I followed her through the maze of passengers and workers. She stopped at a terminal. "Here you are miss enjoy your flight."

"Thank you ..." I read her name tag. "Betty." I finished haltingly. Then walked onto the terminal calmly.

_A private flight Ryou, it's going to take more then that to make me help your stupid mew mew's _I thought to myself angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

There cannot be purity without curruption - Juni


	3. Chapter 2 Mew Mew Style

Hihi it's me Juni-Darklight (or Michiko 'Hidden Power')

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMM. OR LILO AND STITCH THE MOVIE, OR EVEN INU-YASHA FOR THAT MATTER…

**Recap: **

"**I'm Sora Mitkata I have a plane reservation to Japan?" I asked. She checked on her computer. Then she nodded quickly.**

"**You have a private flight to Tokyo follow me." She stated. She carefully placed a card on the desk in front of her.**

_**Unavailable Next Desk Please. **_

**It read. I followed her through the maze of passengers and workers. She stopped at a terminal. "Here you are miss enjoy your flight."**

"**Thank you..." I read her nametag. "Betty." I finished haltingly. Then walked onto the terminal calmly.**

**_A private flight You, it's going to take more then that to make me help your stupid mew mew's _I thought to myself angrily.**

**Chapter 2: Mew Mew Style**

I boarded the plane slowly and sat down in the plush chair. A woman walked up and offered me cookies. _WTF do they think I'm a little kid or something? _I thought angrily as I asked for a meal. I was hungry.

The movie was some stupid kid movie about some alien finding earth and becoming friends with a girl named Lilo I sighed and walked up to the lady.

"Is there any chance you could put on a better movie?" I asked. She shrugged and put in Inu-Yasha for me. I sat down impatiently and waited for my food. _Is there anything these flight attendants CAN do? _I asked myself softly swearing.

"Ten minutes until we land." She told me looking oddly relieved, I did that to most people. I nodded and sat deeper into the chair, definitely overstuffed. I decided to myself annoyed. As the flight attendant showed my off the plane with a wide, false smile she gestured toward the city of Tokyo Japan.

I gasped. Well what do you expect, I come from the smallest farm town in all of Canada. The biggest city I ever saw was Halifax, a thimble compared to this. I entered the airport in awe completely lost.

A boy, slightly older then me stood on the terminal, blond hair, blue eyes, a perfect hottie, except for one little point. He was my cousin. I recognized him from his visit 3 years ago. I sighed and walked over to him.

Only then did I notice the other girls and the guy by him. A little kid with blond hair and brown eyes stood nearest, with a slightly older girl I knew as the model Zakuro by her. Next to her, and gazing around in disgust was a girl with blue hair tied back, with a girl green hair that was done with tiny braids in the back and her nose in a book. I recognized Keiichiro from another visit. And by him was the most annoying looking girl I had ever seen. She looked really hyper and had red hair in **pigtails. **Okay maybe not the biggest deal on the planet, but she looked stupid and hyper, two things I absolutely DO NOT like.

"Hey Ryou!" I called out to him walking over quickly. The blond haired girl walked to me and smiled.

"I'm Pudding!" she told me the only thing that kept me from ignoring her was the brimming intelligence and deep troubles in her mind that I could sense.

" Hi." Was all I told her in return and content she wandered back to Ryou. I walked to him.

"Let's go." I told him.

"You don't have bags?" asked the girl I didn't like. I turned on her angrily.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN!!!" I screamed at her attracting the eyes of everyone in the airport. She winced and ducked under cover. I turned back to Ryou and smiled pleasantly. "Let's go." I repeated.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review

Hands out chocolate


	4. Chapter 3

Mew Sora

Chapter 3: Reaching Out

Hihi Sachi: **_Girl Child of Bliss _**is my new name (Yes I'm going to put new random names on here EVERY CHAPPIE) enjoy my new part of Mew Sora. I'm so glad I got so many reviews.

Thanks to:

CaptainMokocon: yeah I know my chappie's are short I'll try to make them longer and put in more description. The reason why I put recaps in is for the annoying people that skip chappie's and get completely confused.

Mew-Sahara: I'm glad you like the chocolate (Gives chocolate bar)

Dark Flamingo: She really _is _nice…deep down. I do rather dislike Ichigo and tend to be rather mean to her in my stories.

Cherryll: I'm happy you reviewed it makes me HAPPY!!!!!

PS: I am going to find random Japanese names for every chappie so don't mind it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER JESSY SHIROGANE: RYOU'S SISTER. THAT IS MOMOKO ASUKA'S CHARACTER, CHU HER ROBOT, OR THE NEW MYSTERIOUS MEW MEW. **

Claimer: I do own the characters Sora and Mew Sora and the new alien Michiko

Jessy Shirogane:

Age: 14

Hair colour: red bangs rest of hair is blond

Eye colour: Blue like Ryou's

Wow my ramblings are long this time…Oh well enjoy the chappie

**Recap: **

**"Hey Ryou!" I called out to him walking over quickly. The blond haired girl walked to me and smiled.**

"**I'm Pudding!" she told me the only thing that kept me from ignoring her was the brimming intelligence and deep troubles in her mind that I could sense.**

" **Hi." Was all I told her in return and content she wandered back to Ryou. I walked to him.**

"**Let's go." I told him.**

"**You don't have bags?" asked the girl I didn't like. I turned on her angrily.**

"**WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN!!!" I screamed at her attracting the eyes of everyone in the airport. She winced and ducked under cover. I turned back to Ryou and smiled pleasantly. "Let's go." I repeated.**

-----

We walked out of the airport into a HUGE parking lot, man I thought the one at Halifax was big, this one was HUGE (and packed full of cars) I followed my obviously annoyed cousin Ryou and sighed wearily.

"Hey you!!" called out a voice from behind me. I quickly looked up at the flight attendant, well what used to be her; a predicite was there instead. I scowled and grabbed my pendent from around my neck,

"Mew Mew Sora Transformation!" I called out before any of the others could transform. I called forth my sword weapon.

"Ummmm…" Ichigo said awkwardly frowning at my long sword, she transformed with the others and they all called out some stupid saying.

"Do we have to do that every time?" the girl with the blue hair asked with the model. I sighed and ran at the predicite quickly.

"Sora Wild Blade!" I called out my attack and hit the predicite with my sword neatly beheading it. Ichigo sighed and started to spaz at me for not giving her (apparently the leader of the crew) a chance to fight. A new alien was above us watching us warily, keeping a close eye on me, the new mew mew.

"Let's get going" Ryou suggested to the others and pushed them into his van. He sat me down in the front and started to drive…fast. The little one that was named Pudding leaned towards me and smiled.

"So you're a mew mew?" she asked confused. I nodded and glared at Ryou. He shrugged and kept on driving. "Are you from Canada?" she asked softly seeming to understand my need for calm. I nodded confused at her completely accurate guess. "We have another girl from Canada and I was wondering if you knew her?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders uninterested.

"I was kind of independent. I knew there were other mew mews but I never actually knew who they were. There was this one I worked with once, she had a white mask and had the DNA of a white tiger but other then that no." I told her turning around and sitting deeper into the chair. _Why would a girl from Canada be at the Café? _I asked myself silently. Ryou did have a lot of family in Canada from his parents splitting up but none I could think of would come here.

We pulled up in front of the Café and I gasped in dismay. My black clothes showed surprising opposite ways of the Café. I turned to Ryou in disgust.

"You want me to work in THAT!!" I yelled angrily and waved my arms all of the other mew mews were inside. Ryou nodded slowly.

"I want to ask." He paused uncertainly. "How did your powers get so developed they are at an advanced stage in development, yet you haven't transformed into your animal?" he asked I glared at him.

"You're the scientist." Was all I said in reply. I walked uncertainly inside and met someone named Keiichiro. He handed me a burgundy dress and pushed me into the changing room. I unwrapped the dress and gasped.

A beautiful dress was there, long and silky with black accents on the sleeves around the waist accenting my small waist. I pulled down my hair and took a brush out of the box and brushed out my light brown hair and twisted it into a complicated knot that pleased the eye. I walked out and saw the others standing there. Zakuro was beautiful and had a long purple gown that must have cost over a thousand dollars.

Pudding wore a pretty yellow dress that was reinforced to keep her from ruining it. The blue haired girl wore a slightly frilly dark blue dress that I disliked quite a bit. The girl with the green hair wore a deep emrald simple dress with a low backline and no sleeves. I stretched and looked at the girl I hated with disinterest. Her frilly pink dress had many bows and by my standards was completely ugly but it did have a strange elegant air that drew the eye to it. I gave a tiny smile and looked for Ryou. He came downstairs with a girl that looked really tired and bored. She had the same eyes as Ryou and had blond hair that was red in the front. Her dress was white with black designs around the low neckline, sleeve edges, and the bottom. I liked it. She looked at Ryou with pleading eyes and I could tell that she normally got her way. _As long as she's not whiny I can tolerate her. _I thought to myself softl.

"are you sure I have to come Ryou?" she asked softly knowing that she was losing this battle. Ryou nodded with a resigned expression.

"She's your family Jessy, you need to show respect to her by coming to her ball." Then I recognized her from a distant family reunion. _She is the one that played with me when we were younger! _I thought remembering the long hours that our parents had talked before they had that big fight when I was seven. I smiled and walked to her.

"hello Jessy I remember you!" I exclaimed. She studied my face for several silent moments then her face lit up.

"SORA" she exclaimed glomping me.


	5. Chapter 4 Mysterious Mew

Chapter 4 – Mysterious Mew

Juni-Darklight

My name for this chappie is Kumi it means Braid. I hope you enjoy the chappie, no recap this time, if your confused READ THE LAST CHAPPIE!!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER!!!! (What did you think _I _owned TMM? Yeah right.) I also don't own Jessie or the new mysterious mew mew…Really they belong to Momoko Asuka. My friend. **

**Claimer I do own Sora-chan MINE!!!!**

Translations: Arai wild, Chan a Japanese honorific that means friend, usually used for girls.

----------------------------------------------

"SORA!" Jessy called out to me, glomping me. "I haven't seen you for…forever!" she exclaimed loudly. I gave a weak smile.

"C'mon." Ryou sighed loudly emphasizing how late we would be if we didn't hurry up. Jessy sighed loudly and followed us to a huge building. We walked there our dresses gathering stares from everyone around us.

"So why are we walk- " I was cut off when I saw the huge yaught in front of us. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" I screamed at him. "Is this yours?" I asked and pointed at the huge ship, he gave a little nod.

"This is the place where I got a tail!" Lettuce exclaimed out of thin air. I walked up to the party within. Having never been at a party like this I was immediately…bored. Ryou danced with Lettuce and Jessy stood by me obviously tired.

After about two hours, I was ready to go home and sleep when a crash shook the ship, I gasped and Ryou ran up. "Transform!" Ichigo called out. I watched Jessy run away and hide. I quickly transformed and ran to where the alien was. A rather tall alien stood there and had spiked red hair, held a dagger and was floating. Just as I ran out the dagger flew at me. I quickly jumped into the air and dodged it, after it missed it teleported back to the alien's hand.

I called my longsword. "Arai Blade!" I called out, swinging the sword at him, just as a pink attack flew at him. Just before it hit me someone knocked me to the ground. I gasped for breath and looked up at my saviour, my burgundy mew outfit blowing in the sea air.

Another mew mew stood there, a mask on her face, she held a sword nearly identical to mine and a white tiger tail swung behind her, my tail twitched and I stood up. We both held our blades ready to attack and at the exact same instant we raised them and attacked. We both hit the alien and knocked him from the air. I landed on top of him and the other girl landed beside us.

"Who are you?" she asked annoyed.

"My name is Yasuo." His answer was directed at me. I held my sword up, before I could strike he teleported away. The other mew left. Pudding ran to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, I nodded then thought of something.

"I think I'll go home though." I told Ryou. "I'm tired from my flight, major jet leg." I added to stop him from speaking. After a while he nodded.

"Take Jessy with you, she'll show you where to go." He told me. I nodded, went inside, grabbed Jessy from the bathrooms and told her to take me home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed my chappie, sorry it took so long to update but I'm really busy.(YAY CHRISTMAS)

hmmmmmmmmmmmmm what do you think of this chappie; the new mysterious mew or the new alien Yasuo (Which somewhat ironicly means) Peaceful One.

Please review. Hands out huge chocolate bars


	6. Chapter 5 FINALLY

Chapter 5

Hihi everyone, this time I chose the name Aria…No clue what it means though. Anyways, couldn't get on during Christmas break and I wanted to finish my other story, Ryou's fate…I'm sick anyways so I'm not very creative. So I better get typing away…sleepy…

**DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN TMM OR JESSY OR THE NEW CHARACTER SAKURA MITSUKI, RYOU'S GIRLFRIEND. JESSY BELONGS TO MOMOKO ASUKA, SAKURA TO DOREMI HARUKAZE ENJOY! **

* * *

"Who are you?" she asked annoyed.

"My name is Yasuo." His answer was directed at me. I held my sword up, before I could strike he teleported away. The other mew left. Pudding ran to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, I nodded then thought of something.

"I think I'll go home though." I told Ryou. "I'm tired from my flight, major jet leg." I added to stop him from speaking. After a while he nodded.

"Take Jessy with you, she'll show you where to go." He told me. I nodded, went inside, grabbed Jessy from the bathrooms and told her to take me home.

She glared at me and started to whine to Ryou. He started to fold and give me the look that meant I'd have to stay. I angrily grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She turned around to yell at me but I glared at her menacingly until she sighed and started to walk home. I followed her and watched her stealthy steps.

"Okay so are you gonna actually work at the café?" she asked lightly. I looked at her confused. "All the mew's work there." She added softly.

"Does that other mew with the sword work there?" I asked. She shrugged and I sped up some to walk beside her. She gazed at me.

"So what are you good at?" she asked I gazed at her confused. "Like what are your talents?" I shrugged.

"I'm good at fighting and getting on teachers nerves, damn I'm good at class when I have a good teacher." I stated.

We arrived back at Ryou's house and went to our rooms collapsing in bed

"WAKE UP!!!!" screamed a voice angrily. The red haired mew that I hated was standing above me. She wore a pink dress, an apron, and some sort of headband. I stretched and muttered something about stupid jet-leg and rolled over.

She shook me and pulled me out of the bed angrily I got up and threw her out of the room angrily. I looked around for some clothes and saw some on the dresser at the bottom of my bed. I picked them up and looked around nervously as I unfolded them.

A burgundy dress was there nearly identical to the weird girl's. I sighed and put it on placing the headband on my head as a girl walked in. I glared at her and she gave a little smile. "I came to wake you up." She told me softly. I glared at her and she gave a light smile. "Hate the sport not the players." She added grinning. I gave a little smile and followed her downstairs. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sora." I replied softly. She smiled and opened the door to a bustling room.

"I am Sakura, and this is café mew mew." She told me as I gazed in amazement….

* * *

I hope you like  


	7. Chapter 6 Yasuo

Chapter 6: Yasuo

Hi guys sorry it's been so long…Long story…anyways my new name is Alhana. If anyone knows what it means tell me. Anyways the new mew, Sakura kind of sounds like it's Ichigo, sorry. She is a completely different mew. (In fact she hates Ichigo) She's Ryou's girlfriend. Jessy is Ryou's sister.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMM OR THE CHARACTERS SAKURA AND JESSY! OR TMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Recap:**

"WAKE UP!!!!" screamed a voice angrily. The red haired mew that I hated was standing above me. She wore a pink dress, an apron, and some sort of headband. I stretched and muttered something about stupid jet-leg and rolled over.

**She shook me and pulled me out of the bed; angry I got up and threw her out of the room angrily. I looked around for some clothes and saw some on the dresser at the bottom of my bed. I picked them up and looked around nervously as I unfolded them.**

**A burgundy dress was there nearly identical to the weird girl's. I sighed and put it on placing the headband on my head as a girl walked in. I glared at her and she gave a little smile. "I came to wake you up." She told me softly. I glared at her and she gave a light smile. "Hate the sport not the players." She added grinning. I gave a little smile and followed her downstairs. "What's your name?" she asked.**

"**Sora." I replied softly. She smiled and opened the door to a bustling room.**

"**I am Sakura, and this is café mew mew." She told me as I gazed in amazement….**

* * *

"Wow." I whispered softly my amazement at the bustling place barely audible. Sakura glanced around. "Cool place." I added. She smiled then ran to Ryou. 

"I woke her up!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Her blue hair bounced as she walked. Obviously she was very comfortable around him… probably because she was his girlfriend.

"Are you ready to work?" Ryou asked me I stared at him in shock.

"Work?" I asked stupidly, looking around the café. Pudding ran up.

"Hihihihihihihihihi!" she exclaimed obviously hyper. I groaned.

"I need coffee!" I told Ryou, he pointed me to the kitchen, and I walked in, still waking up slowly. There stood a guy with a long ponytail, he gave me a coffee. I took a sip and coughed it up.

"WHAT IS THIS!!" I screamed. He smiled.

"Organic coffee, it's healthier for you." He answered with a smile.

"GIVE ME REAL COFFEE!!!!" I spazzed, he ran away as I pulled out a frying pan. Sakura came and gently took the frying pan and gave me some real coffee. I sighed with relief and drank the hot liquid. She watched me and smiled when I finished.

"Your not a morning person are you?" Sakura asked. I left and walked into the busy café.

"WHERE'S MY COOKIE!!!" screamed a woman. Ryou handed me a plate and told me to take it to her. I glared but went anyways. I dropped the plate and she gave me a dirty look. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked. I frowned and left. She ate her cookie in peace.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Jessy whined. Ryou gave in and handed her the ice cream. I sighed and wandered off with a shopping list to get groceries.

"Mama, I wanna go home!" screamed a kid. I sighed and sat down. Where was my home?

"Hello." Came a voice from behind me. I looked around and saw Yasuo. He clapped his hand over my mouth and we were suddenly in a weird place. I looked down and realized we were in a cave… above a cliff… and sharp pointy rocks… fuck…

* * *

Yeah…really short again….Sorry it took forever…last chapter until the school year starts again. Sorry… R&R…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Why Me?

Chapter 7: Why me?

Hi! IM BACK!! WOOT!! STORYTIME!!

Recap for those who don't want to look back at previous chappie!

"**Hello." Spoke a soft voice from behind me. I looked around and saw Yasuo. He clapped his hand over my mouth and we were suddenly in a weird place. I looked down and realized we were in a cave… above a cliff… and sharp pointy rocks… fuck…**

I dropped the groceries and backed away from the cliff petrified. Heights were not my forte. I swore and turned back to Yasuo. "Why did you do that!" I yelled reaching for my pendent. He held it up to me teasingly.

"You interest me." He stated in a silky voice. I felt my insides flutter and I braced my shoulders.

"Why?" I asked looking out again, this place looked vaguely familiar. Where did I know it from?

"You are different from the others." He told me simply. "I took you away; to a place you humans call Canada… you probably don't know it." _You think wrong then Yasuo…I do know Canada…better than you think. _

"Canada?" I faked softly "Where in Canada, I heard it's big?" not too subtle, but then I was never really good at that. He stared at me suspiciously then answered.

"Alberta." He told me then scanned my face. I turned away and foolishly looked down. Everything grew black.

"IDIOT!" cried a voice.

"Ryou?" I asked softly. Then opened my eyes, Yasuo was standing over me. I bolted to my feet and backed against the wall, staring at the door. "Not Ryou." I told myself.

"Stupid! Why did you jump?" Yasuo yelled.

"I didn't jump." I replied.

"Then what did you do?" he asked. I glared in response. Now I recognized where we were…and I really didn't want to be here...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hehehe, I'll stop it here…_laughs evily…chokes and coughs up hairball…_ write again soon, REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 8 Yasuo's Eyes FINALLY GUYS!

Chapter 8- Yasuo's eyes

Chapter 8 - Yasuo's eyes.

Odd chapter name I know, a little bored, heavy workload in school, all adv courses, anyways, nice to get some writing done. My name this chapter is Akira. Better get to the story.

--

"Then what did you do?" he asked. I glared in response. Now I recognized where we were…and I really didn't want to be here...the Rockies...not good! I sighed softly; well you can't have everything, especially when your life depends on it. I glanced at the pendent that was hanging around Yasuo's neck...now for a plan.

Now I needed my pendent, and to get out of this place, preferably by Yasuo transport (Much quicker and I wouldn't have to deal with crowded airports…yuck) I thought about that for a minute and gazed at the floor, I had only been to the Rockies once, and that had been a disaster. (Henceforth a major fear of heights)

I glanced at Yasuo, into his deep eyes, he wasn't all bad. I even kind of liked him. (Not too much mind you, he was an enemy!) I sighed, this would be tough, and maybe he'd take me somewhere else because of my fear of heights.

He was watching me too, evaluating me, trying to figure out my thoughts probably. He hopefully regretted kidnapping me. I hoped. I sighed and stepped further into the cave, to get as far away as I could from that ledge. Yasuo noted my actions and stepped with me.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" I asked softly. He shrugged and sat down. I groaned.

"I'm not even awake yet." I mumbled softly. Suddenly he was in my face.

"You're funny when you're tired." I blinked.

"How do you know if I was funny otherwise?" I asked sleepily. He grinned evilly and I paused for several seconds before I realized. I shot to my feet and swore…a lot. "YOU WERE STALKING ME!" I cried out. He blinked.

"ummm …no?" he replied. I swore some more.

"Take me back." I ordered softly. He refused his face somewhat sad. I sighed softly and sat down by the cold wall. The short waitress dress that I was still wearing was a little drafty. I stretched it some to get it over my knees. I wanted to cry out in frustration, why did everything have to happen to me. I wished I was back even if I had to deal with that Ichigo kid. What I really wanted was to be home, with my family. Safe and away from Japan, where I never wanted to be anyways.

"So, I heard humans need to eat." He commented softly. I laughed…rudely I guess, he didn't deserve my respect though. He seemed annoyed by my reaction. "Well I guess I won't feed you then!" he shot at me. I stopped laughing, depending on how long we would be here that could be a very bad thing. I sighed softly and sat down, wishing I could wipe that cocky victorious look right off his face…violently. After about an hour of complete boredom, he started to grow anxious, at first only tapping his finger. Irritated I lifted an eyebrow at him, staying silent, he didn't stop. Soon he was fidgeting and tapping and driving me insane.

"Stop doing that." I ordered softly, he did it louder. Feeling like I wanted to jump off the cliff, I glared at him, he turned slightly away, ignoring me. Wishing I had my music to block him out I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

When I opened my eyes again his face was I front of mine. I scowled. "What now?!" I snapped at him, rather loudly. _Did he ever stop? _He shrugged softly, looking bored.

"Amuse me." He told me. I glared at the stupid little bugger. He glared back at me, his eyes severely making my stomach flip. I knew this feeling, a hot guy at school had made me feel like it before, but I couldn't believe it.

I COULD NOT LIKE YASUO!! I was severely pissed off.

--

NON'T KILL ME PLEASE!! I really have no reasonable excuse…so I'm not going to try to tell you one… PLEASE R&R…(Offers chocolate as a reward)


End file.
